En busca de Ash
by Akiyoshi Tsubasa
Summary: capitulo 12 up. Richie. estrella de Rock
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfiction, bueno, la introducción no será muy larga, pero si quieren entender la historia tienen que saber mucho de Pokémon ya que aparecerán personajes importantes para el fanfiction y que solo han estado un par de capítulos en la serie original. Bueno eso es todo, disfrútenlo mucho.

**EN BUSCA DE ASH.**

**I.- EL COMIENZO DE LA BÚSQUEDA.**

Él es un joven que tiene alrededor de 10 años, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Butherfree y un Pikachu al que no le gustan las pokeballs. No, este chico no es Ash cuando recién empezaba su aventura Pokémon. Este chico ya tenía experiencia con los Pokémons, quedó entre los ocho mejores de la liga Añil, una liga que se realiza en la región de Kanto y que su nombre viene de la meseta en donde se juega, que es la meseta Añil. Este joven encuentra injusto que se le otorgue el título de entrar entre los ocho mejores entrenadores de Kanto, ya que cree que el triunfo que obtuvo en los octavos de final de la liga Añil fue injusto; primero estuvo cerca de ganar porque su contrincante no se presentaba, pero este no se presentaba porque fue raptado por el Team Rocket, pese a que Ash llegó al duelo, sus Pokémons estaban completamente agotados y es por eso que este entrenador encuentra injusto su triunfo.

.- ASH KETCHUM! Te encontraré algún día, volveremos a pelear amigo mío.

Este chico no solo tenía casi los mismos Pokémon que Ash, también su parecido era impresionante. Es fácil confundirlos, sobretodo porque ambos tienen un Pikachu que no le gustan las Pokeballs, aunque el Pikachu de este entrenador entraba a su Pokeball cuando era realmente necesario. Pero dejemos de nombrarlo como " este chico" " este entrenador", es mejor que lo comenzamos a llamar por su nombre, Richi.

Richi tiene un propósito, el cual es encontrar a Ash Ketchum para que vuelvan a pelear nuevamente, quiere una revancha para confirmar que el está dentro de los ocho mejores entrenadores de la Región de Kanto.

Después de haberlo visto alguna vez por las islas naranjas (Sevii islands) , comienza a buscarlo por esos al rededores y encuentra a un conocido. Era Brock, el ex Gym lider de ciudad plateada, el dueño de la medalla Roca.

.- Hola Brock, hace tiempo que no te veía, sabes? Estoy buscando a Ash para una revancha (aunque no era la única razón) , ¿puedes decirme dónde está?.- dijo el joven parecido a Ash.

.- Por supuesto que sí, Richi, Ash fue a Pueblo Paleta a entregarle una extraña Pokeball al profesor Oak ( Cabe recordar que Brock no sabía que Ash iba a participar en la liga Naranja, ya que cuando Ash se inscribió a esta, Brock se había quedado en la isla con la profesor Eevee ).- Respondió el ex Gym lider.

.- Muchas gracias Brock, si lo vuelves a hacer dile que lo estoy buscando ok?

.- OK

Efectivamente Brock volvió a ver a Ash, pero no le dijo nada ya que no quiere recordar ese día. El mismo día que Richi habló con él, descubrió por qué a la persona que lo había aceptado, a aquella persona que había decidido quedarse con él, la primera persona que quiso estar con Brock le decían profesor y no profesora; La profesor Eevee resultó ser hombre, esta desilusión hizo que Brock volviera al pueblo Paleta, pero bueno esa ya es otra historia.

Richi viajó al Pueblo Paleta y se encuentro con el archí enemigo de Ash, Shigeru ( o también conocido como Gary Oak ). Gary le dice que Ash está participando en la liga Naranja. Richi se va nuevamente hacia las islas y decide esperarlo en el mismísimo estadio en donde se realiza, hasta que entra al Hall de la fama de ese lugar y ve al último campeón, Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta.

.- Hey Ash! Has vuelto.- se escucha desde la puerta del Hall.

..- ¿Ash? ¿en donde está?

.- mmm? No eres Ash, tienes un gran parecido a él, lo conoces?

.- Sí, lo estoy buscando, quiero retarlo para saber quién es mas fuerte.

.- Yo soy el lider de esta liga, el me venció así que si quieres vencerlo tendrías que derrotarme, pero como no tienes las 4 medallas si me ganas no tendrás ni la copa ni el premio correspondiente.

Así comienza una batalla de 1 pokémon entre Richi y Lance, el lider de la liga Naranja. La batalla comienza:

/ Richi escoge a Pikachu.

/ Lance escogé a Gengar.

El Gengar lanaza su Shadowball sobre Pikachu, el cual queda bastante dañado, por lo que parecía que el duelo iba a ser bastante corto, y fue así por qué Pikachu lanza un gran ataque trueno el cual llega en un 100 a Gengar y lo deja noqueado de tan solo un ataque

.- Eres muy bueno chico, creo que puedes ganarle a Ash.

.- Ash es mucho mejor que yo, quiero vencerlo es por eso que lo estoy buscando.

.- Te diré que también quise pelear nuevamente con él, me comuniqué con el Profesor Oak y me dijo que Ash emprendió un viaje hacia la región de Jotho, ¿porqué no vas a participar a esa liga, es posible que te encuentres con Ash?.

.- No volveré a participar en ninguna liga hasta que venza a Ash.

Chicos este es el primer capi, bastante cortito verdad? Pues es solo por este capitulo, en el proximo capi conocerán a los aventureros que viajaran con Richi en la búsqueda de Ash, y por supuesto habrá muchas pokebatallas y peligros en este viaje para encontrar a Ash, se me olvidaba decirles algo, Richi ha entrenado tanto a sus pokémos que ahora tiene un Blastoise, un Ivysaur, un Charmeleon, un Butherfree un Pikachu y un Azumarrill. Bueno dejen Reviews por favor, se los agradecería muchísimo. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie busca a Ash, pero en su búsqueda pelea con Lance, quién le dice que es muy fuerte y que puede vencer a Ash, Richie dice que no volverá a participar en ninguna liga mas hasta que pueda vencer a Ash nuevamente.

Hola chicos, jejeje, como están, espero que bien, en todo los capítulos dejaré un pequeño resumen del capítulo anterior. Solo eso quería decirles, disfruten de este fic, solo apto para Pokefanáticos.

**II DUPLICA, LA CHICA DE LOS DITTOS**

Después de mucho tiempo de estar en la región de Jotho, Richie decide quedarse en un centro Pokémon, Richie ha dejado sus Pokémon en el PC, por lo que los únicos Pokémon que lo acompañan en Jotho son Sparky (Pikachu) y Lifer (Chikorita).

Richie le entrega sus Pokémons a la enfermera Joy, para que está los cure.

Una chica que recién entraba al centro, dijo esto:

.- o.o, Pero si es Satoshi (Ash), no.. un momento, ya lo sé, si si es eso, debe ser eso.- Aquella chica saca una Pokeball, la agranda y la lanza hacia Richie.

.- AUCH, que intentas hacer?

.- te capturaré, serás mío

.- mm, pero si yo no soy un Pokémon

.- A mi no me engañas o , tu eres un ..., ¿puedes hablar? Si, puedes hablar, eres un Pokémon súper especial te capturaré

.- Estás loca, como creerás que soy un Pokémon.- Richie no era el único que la encontraba, todos en el centro Pokémon pensaban lo mismo, incluso la enfermería estaba llamando por teléfono al manicomio.

.- jajaja, ya se lo que te pasa, ven hablaré contigo.- se lleva a Riuchie de la mano, este se deja llevar.

Lo encamina hacia fuera, en un lugar solitario.

.- No tengas vergüenza, yo conozco a muchos como tú, y tu eres el mas especial

.- Pero de que hablas?

.- Vamos, yo tengo dos como tú y también copian mal.

.- ¿¿? Creo que me confundes.

.- Claro que no, reconocí inmediatamente que no eras, el color del pelo no es el mismo y el Pikachu tiene mal el pelo, tienes que practicar mas, ¿ y cómo aprendiste a hablar?

.- Pues cuando era chico aprendí a hablar, ¿pero a que te refieres con eso del pelo y lo de mi Pikachu?

.- jajajaja, díganme ustedes son dos o son uno solo

.- Pues yo soy uno ¿de que hablas? "esta tipa está loca, pobrecita"

.- Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Duplica.

.- Yo soy Richie.

Los chicos platicaron harto rato, Richie pensó que la chica sólo estaba jugando y decide que la acompañe por su viaje en Jotho, para no aburrirse, la chica acepta y pregunta:

.- ¿Y porqué quieres viajar por Jotho?

.- Quiero encontrar a Ash

.- "Por supuesto, quiere encontrarlo para corregir la copia, jejeje, algún día me dirá su verdadera identidad"

(Para todos aquellos que no entienden lo que está pasando, que debe ser la mayoría, les explico: Duplica es una chica que tiene dos Dittos extraños, los Dittos son Pokémon capaces de convertirse en cualquier cosa, uno de sus Dittos no sabe copiar bien los ojos y quedan con un tamaño demasiado pequeño, el otro puede copiar perfectamente la figura, pero lo extraño que tiene es que los copia en forma de miniatura, Duplica al ver a Richie, y debido a su parecido con Ash, pensó que Richie es un Ditto el cuál también tiene problemas al transformarse, y que quiere encontrar a Ash para poder transformarse de nuevo y hacer bien la copia, aunque todos sabemos que no es así)

Así después de todo lo que pensó Duplica, Richie y Duplica comenzaron a pelear con sus Pokémon para entretenerse un poco:

/ RICHIE SACA A LIFER

/ DUPLICA SACA A DITTO ( ojo, ditto es el de los ojos pequeños, Ditti es el del cuerpo en miniatura)

.- Lifer, Hojas navajas

.- Ditto esquiva y transformarte

Ditto se transforma en un chikorita, en ese momento Richie saca una tremenda risotada cosa que le molesta a Duplica.

.- De que te ríes, si tu tampoco puedes transformarte bien, eres un tonto.- Duplica muestra una cara de enfadada, se va, corre, y Richie la persigue, la detiene y le dice:

.- Discúlpame por favor.- Ambos se miran mucho tiempo y terminan dándose un beso

.- No esto no puede pasar, yo quiero a otra persona.- Dijo Richie

.- Por supuesto que no puede pasar " no puede existir una relación entre un Pokémon y un Humano, es imposible" (ojo, chicos, no les había dicho, pero en este fic, las comillas "" representan lo que piensan las personas)

**Eso es todo chicos, cortito, pero ya se empieza a desenrollar un poco, en el próximo capítulo mostraremos el próximo acompañante de Richie y Duplica. Sólo me ha llegado un Review, de Unknown King, gracias por tu review, espero que me lleguen mas, manden reviews por favor, bueno eso es todo, bye.**

**JAJAJA ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ A ÚLTIMA HORA, PERO PARA QUE RECUERDEN **ESAS** ANTIGUAS CANCIONES DE POKÉMON, AQUÍ VA LA CANCIÓN POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

Tu amistad así es y más, desde hace tiempo me la das. Amigos van y vienen, más no, tu y yo.

Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho, hay algo que sabemos bien tu y yo

Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir, y nada nos separará, yo te aseguro, y quiero insistir, que por una eternidad, esa es la verdad unidos vamos a seguir.

Siempre encuentro mi extra en tí, tratando de ayudarme a mí, en las buenas y en las malas, es así.

Desde hoy hasta el final del tiempo, tu podrás confiar en mi hasta el fin

Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir, y nada nos separará, yo te aseguro, y quiero insistir, que por una eternidad, esa es la verdad unidos vamos a seguir.

Donde el destino nos lleve, no se. Yo estaré aquí cerca de tí, como un amigo fiel.

ASH:- Vamos amigos, tengo que conseguir otra medalla-  
MISTY: Mejor ponte a pensar como vas a pagar mi bicicleta rota!-

BROCK: ay no! aquí vamos otra vez!-

PIKACHU: Pikachu!-

Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir, y nada nos separará, yo te aseguro, y quiero insistir, que por una eternidad, esa es la verdad unidos vamos a seguir.

Siempre, unidos, tu y yo!


	3. Chapter 3

Una chica llamada Duplica, dueña de un par de Dittos, es la nueva acompañante de Richie y Sparki. Esta chica cree que Richie es un Ditto el cual copió mal a Ash (recordemos que Richie es bastante parecido a Ash y tiene un Pikachu también). Ambos se besaron pero Richie dice querer a otra persona y Duplica dice que no puede enamorarse de un Pokémon (Que boba,no?).

Hola a todos nuevamente, esta vez conocerán al tercer integrante de esta aventura. Les digo que este trio es bastante raro y todos medios locos, (Al parecer Richie es el único cuerdo de este trio) bueno mejor dejo todo este bla bla y bamos al grano

III TERCER MIEMBRO, KOGA

Duplica y Richie llegan a una extraño bosque que no se encontraba en sus mapas:

UUUU UUUUU

.- Richie? Escuchaste eso.- dijo temblorosa

.- ¿Qué cosa?

UUUU UUUU

.- eso

.- o.o

.- o.o

.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Duplica se agarra del hombro de Richi:

.- Tengo miedo

.- Que será eso, (AT: se me había olvidado decir que esta de noche :P), Sparki usa impactrueno.

.- Pika.- Sparki lanza un rayo eléctrico lo que ilumina el lugar, de pronto, un montón de Noctowls salen de los árboles del bosque, en frente de ellos un hombre, completamente de azul intentaba atrapar con sus manos a un Noctowl pero este se escapó después de que Sparki usara su impactrueno.

.- Estúpidos.- se escuchó desde algún lugar

.- Han espantados al Noctowl que quería atrapar.- terminó de decir esa persona

Ambos se dan vuelta

.- Lo sentimos, no queríamos es que teníamos miedo.- dijo Duplica

.- Tu habrás tenido miedo, yo no.- respondió richie

.- Dejen de discutir.- de entre los árboles se ve una extraña figura, la cuál era conocida por Richie.

.- Pero, si tu eres Koga verdad, lider del gimnasio Fucsia.

.- Ex líder, ahora está mi hermana, creo haberte visto yo también, tu eres el tipo que fue atacado por mi hermana por equivocación.

.- No, no lo soy, yo soy Richie n.nU

.- Y yo soy Duplica

Duplica toma del brazo a Koga y le susurra:

.- Oye Koga, de seguro que lo viste, lo que pasa es que el es un Ditto que hizo una copia mal hecha de Ash, un amigo mío y de seguro el fue al que atacó tu hermana.

.- mmm, ya veo, con que este Ditto es un inútil que no sabe copiar

Koga le pide a los demás que le ayuden a atrapar un Noctowl ya que no tiene ningún Pokémon en mano y quiere tener nuevos Pokémon, que provengan de la región de Jotho.

Entonces a la noche siguiente, los tres se esconden detrás de los árboles y planean la captura:

.- Primero no deben hacer ruido o espantaran a los Noctowls, luego yo les avisaré lo que tienen que hacer

.- está bien.- dijeron a coro Richie y Duplica.

Ya cruzaba la media noche y los Noctowls comienzan a aparecer

UUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUU (sonido de Noctowl u.uU)

.- Ahora deben caminar por entremedio para que los Noctowls se descuiden

.- OK.- respondieron ambos; los chicos fueron al medio del bosque

.- Ahora bailen chachachá.- los chicos con cara de extrañados comenzaron a bailar chachachá

.- Ahora bailen Axe.- Y los chicos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la chuchuca y el onda onda (bueno, no se si conocen el axe, pero es una musica brasilera y la chuchuca y el onda onda son nombres de unas canciones axe, no se si entendieron u.u)

.- Ahora intenten hacer una fusión.-

.- o.o.- cara de Richie

.- ¬¬.- cara de Duplica

.- Pero apurensen

.- ¬¬OK.- respondieron los chicos

Duplica estiro los brazos hacia la izquierda mientras que Richie hacia la derecha y comenzaron ha girarlos hacia el lado opuesto mientras daban tres pasos de lados y gritaban "Fuuuuuuuuuu". Volvieron a colocar los brazos hacia donde estaban originalmente y esta vez gritaron "sión", luego se estiraron hacia el lado contrario y volvieron a girar los brazos hacia el otro lado pero esta vez tocando las puntas de sus dedos. Esta vez gritaron "Haaa". Después de estos vergonzosos pasos no pasó absolutamente nada.

.- o.o?.- cara de Koga

.- ¬¬.- cara de Richie

.- o.o?.- cara de Duplica

.- Entonces deberé recurrir al plan B, Pokeball ve.- Koga lanza la Pokeball a uno de los Noctowl y los captura.

.- oo.- cara de Richie y Duplica

.- Para que nos hizo hacer todo eso, nos tomó como tontos.- dijo Richie.

A la mañana siguiente Koga se acerca a Duplica y le dice:

.- Que pasó, porque no funcionó la fusión

.- Yo creo que porque el es un Pokémon

.- mmm, creo que tienes razón.-

Koga decide acompañar a los chicos y ahora emprenden camino hacia una nueva ciudad.

**Este es todo por hoy, se que es poco pero es mejor que sea así, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han enviado reviews juro que para el próximo capitulo los responderé.**

**AHORA LO QUE NADIE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, LA CANCIÓN DEL DÍA DE HOY**

**EL TEMA DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA EN LA VERSIÓN LATINOAMERICANA DE TELEVISIÓN (SHORT VERSIÓN)**

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,  
atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal.  
Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin.  
¡Oh! Pokémon yo entenderé tu poder interior...

¡Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos!. Mi destino asi es.  
¡Pokémon! gran amigo es en un mundo por salvar.  
Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos. Nuestro valor vencera.  
Te enseñare y tu también Pokémon.  
¡Atrapalos ya, atrapalos ya. Pokémon!

Un desafío en cada lugar mi destino encontrará  
y cada día voy a pelear en una lucha sin igual  
ven conmigo el tiempo es hoy  
no hay un equipo mejor  
sabemos que vamos a ganar  
y solo un sueño será.

Pokémon tengo que atraparlos  
nuestro destino así es  
Pokémon gran amigo es en un mundo por salvar  
Pokémon tengo que atraparlos  
Nuestro valor vencerá te enseñaré y tu tambíen Pokémon  
¡Atraparlos ya! ¡Atraparlos ya! ¡Pokémon!


	4. Chapter 4

Richie y Duplica conocen a Koga, el lider de gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia y a la vez el dueño de la medalla alma, el buscaba un Noctowl para emprender un viaje en Jotho y así es como Richie y Duplica comienzan a ayudarle a capturarlo haciendo lo que el les decía. Koga captura el Noctowl y decide emprender un viaje junto con nuestros amigos.

**Holas, holas, espero que todos estén bien , bueno solo kiero decirles que disfruten este nuevo capitulo junto a nuestros locos amigos, jejeje, aquí va el cuarto:**

**IV.- Un centro Pokémon, por favor**

Han llegado a las afueras de Ciudad Camino Dorado, y Koga los hace detenerse:

.- No sigamos, mi poder ninja dice que si seguimos ocurrirá algo completamente desastroso, algo que no nos gustaría y que lamentaríamos demasiado. Mi poder ninja nunca falla es lo mas grande que tengo, todo esto es de familia y mis presentimientos siempre son ciertos, jajajaja, así que todos mis presentimientos son reales, como cuando presentí que venir con ustedes sería algo bueno, yo sé que ustedes son buenos chicos y saben escuchar a los adultos, se que son el tipo de personas que sabe escuchar y se que me harán caso, es por eso que decidí acompañarlos en su viaje en la busca de Ash, lo encontré interesante , chicos pese a que hemos estado poco tiempo les tengo un cariño enorme, gracias por confiar en mi chicos ToT.- Richie y Duplica estaban entrando a ciudad Camino Dorado, bastante lejos de lo que se encontraba Koga.- estúpidos chicos ¬¬, yo me preocupo por ellos y ni si quiera me toman en cuenta.

Mientras los chicos caminaban y hablaban de temas que ni ellos sabían lo que eran 2 jóvenes se interponen en el camino de ellos. Eran un chico y una chica los cuales estaban vestidos totalmente de negro y en sus poleras llevaban una enorme "R" de color rojo.

Para aniquilar al mundo con nuestra devastación (decía la chica)

Para destruir los pueblo de cada nación (decía el chico)

Para exterminar los bienes como la verdad y el amor (decía la chica)

Para extender nuestro imperio por el universo (decía el chico)

SENKO (decía la chica aludiendo a su nombre)

AKIRA (decía el chico aludiendo a su nombre)

El equipo Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz, ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar

Sandssssssslash (dijo un Sandslash que loa acompañaba)

.- Con que este es el chico al que Jessie y James no pueden vencer, pues no parece muy fuerte.- decía Senko, una chica que impactaba a Koga y Richie por su belleza.

.- Casiri y Bouss (creo que así se llama, no lo recuerdo bien :P) tampoco pudieron con el.- decía el hermoso chico.- Nosotros derrotaremos y raptaremos el Pikachu de este tonto.

Así es como el Sandslash que los acompañaba comienza a atacar con sus arañazos, y no solo el comienza a atacar a Richie y a Duplica si no que también lo hacen un scyther perteneciente a Akira y un wigglytuff que pertenecía a Senko.

.- Scither, hojas navajas

.- Sciiiiiiiither

Richie y Duplica sacan a sus Pokémon para luchar, Koga que venía recién llegando al lugar de los hechos saca su Noctowl con el que empieza a ayudar a los chicos, es así como Pikachu comienza a rodear el campo de batalla con electricidad que por cierto solo afectaba a Wigglytuff, los Dittos se convirtieron en Scither para atacar a Sandslash y Noctowl junto con Lifer (Chikorita de Richie) atacan a Scyther.

.- Es hora de el plan B, chiquita bonita

.- así es Akira

Akira saca de una de sus pokeballs a Venasaur y también a un Feraligatr, mientras que Senko saca un Blaziken y un Raichu. Los 4 pokémon atacan a Richie y Sparki (el Pikachu de Richie) con sus máximos ataques, formando un gran daño con los ataques de Rayo Solar (venasaur), Trueno (Raichu), Hidro-bomba (feraligatr) y Giro Fuego (Blaziken). La combinación de todos estos ataques provocan una seria explosión, lo cual manda a volar a todos, situación que aprovecha el Team Rocket para capturar a Sparki, pero la habilidad ninja de Koga permite que este sea mas rápido y atrapar al Pikachu antes de que lo hiciera el Team Rocket.

La explosión hizo que los chicos cayeran cerca del bosque al que se habían encontrado a Koga. Como los ataques fueron directamente contra richie y Sparki, ambos quedaron con muchas heridas y bastante lastimados, al borde de la muerte. Es así como Koga y Duplica, quienes estaban menormente dañados decidieron ayudarlos.

Mientras lo llevaban a curarse, pasaron por un hospital, donde Richie ya sonreía al verlo, pero su sonrisa duró poco después de que los chicos pasaron el hospital de largo y comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco.

.- p..pero..ahí...es...est...esta ...el..h..h.ho.hos...pit..al.- dijo en voz baja debido a su debilitamiento, su energía no pudo mas y quedo desmayado

.- ¿Dónde habrá un centro Pokémon por aquí? Necesitamos para que se pueda recuperar Richie

.- Tendremos que ir al centro Pokémon que estaba en el bosque, ahí pueden ayudar a nuestros amigos Pikachu y Ditto.- decía Koga

Los chicos llegaron al centro Pokémon a dejar a Richie y Pikachu

.- Pero, si este chico no debe estar aquí, en el centro Pokémon.- dijo la enfermera Joy a Duplica y Koga, pero estos ya se habían ido.

De pronto las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron y Duplica grita:

.- ENFERMERA JOY, CUANDO TERMINEN CON RICHIE Y PIKACHU DIGALE QUE NOS SEPARAREMOS DE SU CAMINO Y QUE LO ESPERAREMOS EN 3 SEMANS EN LA TORRE HO-OH, YO ME COMUNICARE CON EL LO ANTES POSIBLE.

.- pero..aquí solo atendemos Pokémon

.- YA LO SE, POR ESO LO TRAJIMOS AQUÍ

.- pero..el no es Pokémon.- Duplica ya se había ido.

La enfermera Joy llamó a la Oficial Jenny para que llevara a Richie a un Hospital de humanos y le entregó una nota en la que le decía que pasara a buscar a Sparki una vez que este mejor y que fuera a la torre ho-oh para que se encontrara con Duplica y Koga.

.- ee..eto... ¿? Mmm, qq,q,q, ¿do0nde estoy? O.o? em yy.. y sparkie O.o?

Richie había abiertos los ojos y no sabía en dónde se encontraba, no veía a Duplica ni a Koga, tampoco a su fiel amigo Sparkie.

.- Sss...Sparki, donde estas? q,q...que t.ttte hicier..ron; Pokeball vé (sale de la pokeball un chikorita), Lifer necesito que...

Eso es todo por hoy, jejejeje, no ha estado tan loco como los otros capitulos pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo jajaja, y como dije antes responderé a todos los reviews.

**Unknown King: ** eh bueno chico ya hay varios capítulos que he subido asi que ya deberias saber de que se va a tratar mas o menos todo esto, bueno adios y gracias por el review

**Michiru Kanaizumi: **Michiru, eres española? o.O? bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, el nuevo acompañante es Koga y buenp, eto, ya sabras a quien le gusta Richie

**Zeta-onl: **Hola Zeta-onl oye tu dijiste " Holas, buen fic, CHICA P, bueno, yo soy una chica jejej soy un chico jeje, y bueno es cierto que Koga y Duplica estan chiflados jeje, y considerare eso de que esten juntos, bueno eso es, tau y gracias por el review

**Ashman-Kenta: **weno loko gracias por los dos reviews, jjajaja, eso po lo demas te lo puedo decir en persona, jajajaja (parece que sonó hueco eso) yap nos vemos en el proximo ciclo, byebye


	5. Chapter 5

El Team Rocket atacó a Richie y Sparki, dejándolos muy dañados. Koga y Duplica van a dejar a Richie (que piensan que es un Ditto) y a Sparki a un centro pokémon. Le dicen a le enfermera Joy que lo esperaran en la torre Ho-oh. Joy les avisaría que Richie debe ir a un Hospital y no aun centro Pokémon, pero Koga y Duplica ya se habían ido. Richie despierta y pregunta por Sparkie.

Hola a todos nuevamente a este fanfiction "En busca de Ash", bueno chicos, se que la cosa esta rara y que a veces no se entiende bien, pero es así esta historia :P Richie fue llevado a un centro pokémon porque koga y Duplica pensaron que el es un Ditto. Bueno continuemos con el fic, creo que este capitulo no será tan loco como los demás, porque de los tres chicos solo estará Richie, el mas cuerdo. Bueno también hay Crossover.

**V.- Sparkie, donde estas?**

Richie había abiertos los ojos y no sabía en dónde se encontraba, no veía a Duplica ni a Koga, tampoco a su fiel amigo Sparkie.

.- Sss...Sparki, donde estas? q,q...que t.ttte hicier..ron; Pokeball vé (sale de la pokeball un chikorita), Lifer necesito que me saques de aquí con tu látigo cepa.

El Chikorita uso látigo cepa y sacó a Richie de la cama, comenzo a llevarlo hacia fuera del Hospital, luego lo deja tirado en el pasto y saca una foto de su billetera, en esa foto se encontraba él junto con Sparkie y comenzó a preguntar a la gente si habían visto a ese Pikachu.

Sacó a Chikorita y comenzó a buscar y a culpar a todos del "rapto" de Sparkie, ve a un caza bichos y le dice:

.- Tú, entrégame a mi Sparkie

.- De que hablas? Estás loco.

.- Como que loko, estoy seguro que a mi Pikachu lo escondiste en la coraza de ese Metapod

.- Eres ridículo, cállate loco.

El Caza bichos se va como arrancando de un loco. De pronto en frente de Richie se abre una puerta dimensional y de el sale un extraño chico con unos goggles en la cabeza y con un "pokémon" bastante raro y desconocido. Richie saca su Pocket Dexter (Pokédex) y este dice que aquel pokémon no está registrado o no es un Pokémon. Richie piensa "este cree que soy tonto, ya sé que ese es mi Sparkie el cual le puso un disfraz encima para que pareciera otro Pokémon, pero tuvo el error de disfrazarlo de un Pokémon que no existe"

.- ¿q. Que este no es el Digimonworld (Digimundo para Latino américa y Mundo Digital para España)? O.o?.- dijo el chico que acaba de salir de la puerta dimensional

.- Creo que no Tay.- dijo el "Pokémon" que estaba con el.

.- mmm, Sparkie puedes hablar?.- dijo Richie con cara de extrañado O.O

.- ¿cómo que Sparkie, el se llama Agumon?

.- Agumon, que nombre tan tonto para un Pokémon

.- ¿de que hablas, el es un Digimon

.- Bah, Digimon, estas loco, mejor una batalla

.- Bueno, esta bien.

Richie saca a su Lifer y comienza a ponerlo en práctica, de pronto Tay manda a Agumon y saca su digivice. Agumon comienza a decir la siguiente frase:

AGUMON WAR DIGIVOLS AAAAAAA (AT: esta es la frase que dicen en la versión latinoamericana para digievolucionar, no conozco la española asi ke si la saben avísenme por favor me interesa)

WARGREYMON .- el pequeño Agumon se transformó en un poderoso mounstro, lo cual intimide a Richie y este dice:

.- o.o oye, pero me refería a una batalla entre nosotros, sin usar nuestros Pokémon o Digimon como le llamas tú.

.- Si, cambia la cosa ahora, reconoce que te dio miedo mi Wargreymon.

Asi es como Wargreymon vuelve a ser un Agumon, mientras tanto Richie com,ienza a agarrar a "Pokebolazos" a Tay, mientras Tay le lanza su Digivice junto con el emblema del valor, lo cual le pega justo en la cabeza y Richie queda tirado e inconsciente. Tay lo lleva a un centro Pokémon pensando que era un Hospital, la enfermera Joy, nuevamente trataba de explicar que no era para humanos el centro Pokémon, pero Tay se había ido al Digimonworld, apuntando con su digivice al PC del centro Pokémon

Joy le dice a Richie, cuando ya había vuelto en sí, que Koga y Duplica se habían adelantado y lo estarían esperando en la Torre Ho-oh. Richie recupera a sparkie y ahora va en busca de sus amigos en la Torre Ho-oh.

Eso ha sido a todo, ha estado cortito, pero no quiero dejar de subir capítulos por mucho tiempo, ahora estoy trabajando y no me queda tiempo para poder escribir mucho en el PC. Bueno eso es todo y dejo pendiente la canción, que creo que a nadie le interesa, jejeje.


	6. Chapter 6

Richie estaba en un Hospital y no ve a su Pikachu, por lo que sale a buscarlo, de pronto ve a Taichi Kamiya "Tay" el cual su Agumon confundió a Richie pensando que el digimon era un disfraz donde estaba oculto Sparkie, por lo que reta a Tay a una batalla y este último al hacer digievolucionar a su Digimon en Wargreymon se arrepiente de luchar con mounstros y le da unos pokebolazos al pelicafe con googles por lo que este le lanza su digivice y deja inconsciente nuevamente a Richie, esta vez Richie se recupera rápido y recupera a sparkie el cuál estaba en un centro Pokémon.

**Hola a todos, ** **aquí les presento el nuevo episodio de este Fic, en este les digo de entrada que va a tener despedidas, y no solo una, además de la aparición de una vieja conocida, jejeje, wenu léanlo.**

**VI: Adios amigos**

Después de mucho caminar, mira hacia el frente, una gran sombra cubre el sol, era una alta edificación de una gran altura la cuál era adorada por todas las personas que la miraban, no solo por el estilo de la edificación, si no que también por todas las historias, y sobretodo, la leyenda que hace recordar esta torre. Richie entra a la torre, pero un viejo lo detiene y comienza a decirle:

.- Chico, sus amigos ya se fueron me dijeron que le diera el recado. Koga fue llamado para la elite four y tuvo que irse a la meseta Indigo. Duplica decidió ir a ver a su mama y dijo q te esperaría en el camino de la victoria en dos semanas mas.

.- mmm? Ya veo, ¿oye, tu eres... eres el viejo Bill?

.- Si soy yo, jajajaja, querido amiguito, tengo que pedirte algo

.- ¿qué sería, Superior? (En el pueblo de Richie, hay una brigada de personas que se dedican a ayudar a las demás y al medio ambiente con ayuda de los pokémons, estas personas son llamadas Superiores) (me lo inventé yo, se que el nombre Superior no es bueno, pero es lo que se me ocurrió :P)

.- Necesito de tus Pokémons, necesito a tu Blastoise, Venausaur y Chikorita. Tal como me lo pediste deje irse a tu Butherfree con los demás Butherfrees. Necesitamos a tus Pokémons para la Brigada. Necesitamos que los dones.

.- Emmm, bueno, no lo se.- mira a Lifer (estaba fuera de la pokeball o.o?), este lo mira con una cara de pena y a la vez de decidido como diciéndole, dejame ir, lo haré bien.- mm.- agacha la cabeza.- ¿de verdad quieres ir Lifer?.

.- CHIKO.- respondió el Chikorita con ánimos y acariciando la cara de Richie con sus látigos cepas.

.- Bueno, creo que estarán bien cuidados en la Brigada, acepto.

Richie hizo la transferencia de su Blastoise y Venausaur a través del Pc. Mientras tanto, el equipo negro del Team Rocket planeaba algo:

.- Oye, Akiyoshi, porque dijiste que te llamabas Akira en la última presentación.- dijo la bella delincuente Senko

.- Porque así me llamo ¬¬.- respondió el hombre.

El grupo negro había planeado raptar a Sparkie, para llevárselo a Giovanni con una máquina que absorbe la electricidad, no le afectan los ataques de hoja y tiene uno de los mejores blindajes a nivel mundial.

De pronto, cuando se iba a hacer la transferencia de Chikorita al viejo Bill, una red captura a los dos pokémons de Richie: Lifer y Sparkie. El viejo y el joven miran hacia atrás y se encuentran a una hermosa pareja, ambos vestidos de negro y con una gran R rojiza en sus poleras. Los chicos miraron a Richie y comenzaron a decir:

Prepárense para los problemas

Y mojen los pantalones cabrones  
Para aniquilar al mundo con nuestra devastación (decía la chica)

Para destruir los pueblo de cada nación (decía el chico)

Para exterminar los bienes como la verdad y el amor (decía la chica)

Para extender nuestro imperio por el universo (decía el chico)

SENKO

AKIRA

El equipo Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz, ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar

Sandssssssslash (dijo un Sandslash que loa acompañaba)

.- Oye! Otra ves dijiste Akira, Akiyoshi.- dijo Senko

.- Eh bueno, déjame es que me encanta ese Nick :P

.- Oh no es el team Rocket, viejo Bill ayúdame a detenerlos

.- Pues es que no tengo ningún pokemon a mano, Richie.

El grupo negro del Team Rocket ya se iba con los dos pokémons, cuando un humo azul oscuro rodea el lugar y de un helicóptero bajan dos sujetos que detienen al grupo negro del Team Rocket y comienzan a decir su lema:

Prepárense para los problemas (decía una pelinaranja)

Y que sean dobles (decía un chico con el pelo color verde agua)

Esta es nuestra misión, escuchen con atención (ambos al mismo, tiempo, desde ahora en adelante las frases son alternadas comenzando por la chica)

Para infectar al mundo con nuestra devastación

Para destruir los pueblos de cada nación

Para denunciar la bondad de la verdad y el amor

Para extender nuestro reino por todo el planetita cuate.

CASSIDY

y por supuesto, el guapo BUTCHHHH

El equipo Rocket alrededor del mundo día y noche

Yooo soy rebelde porque el mundo asíiiiiiiiiii.

.- Oh no, son Cassidy y Burche.

.- AHHH KE MI NOMBRE ES BUTCHHHHHHH, TONTO.

.- os conoces Richie?

.- Sip, son el Team Rocket

.- Ustedes dos no se llevaran a ese Pikachu, eso se lo llevaremos al Profesor Namba.- dijo Putch, eh perdón Futch, Bill, bueno como se llame el tipo ese (QUE ME LLAMO BUTCHHHHHH O )

El equipo azul oscuro comienza a atacar al equipo negro con sus Sableye y Mightyena,m como la máquina no estaba protegida contra ataques de sombra, fue destruida fácilmente liberando a los pokémons.

.- Ahora Cassidy, lanza la red y captura esos pokémons, chula.- dijo Buchi (QUE ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE, TE DIGO QUE SOY BUTCHHHHHHHHHHHH, ERES EL DUEÑO DEL FIC Y NI SIKIERA SABES EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, TE LO REPETIRÉ, ME LLAMO BUTCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)ç

Cassidy toma la red y se lanza a Sparkie pero de pronto un ataque flamígero comienza a quemar la red y libera al Pikachu.

.- o.o.- cara de todos menos de Richie. Todos voltean y un Charmeleon estaba junto a Richie

.- Bien hecho Typo (AT: chicos, bueno, al comienzo del fic dije que Richie tenía un Charizard, pero la verdad me equivoque, era un charmeleon, lo ke pasa esk todos los demas pokemons eran etapa 2, por lo ke me confundí jejeje:P).- dijo Richie

.- Ahora Typo, Lanzallamas

/ Char char.- charmeleon lanmza su lanzallamas con lo ke manda volar a los dos equipos Rocket.

EQUIPO AZUL: Nos mandaron a volar otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez

EQUIPO NEGRO: Al equipo Rocket lo hicieron despegar otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez

.- Oye, Richie como es que tu charmeleon está aquí.

.- bueno como tengo el pc aquí, lo traslade hacia aquí mientras luchaban los dos Teams Rocket.

En otro lado de la región Jotho:

.- Muy bien estúpidos, Le contaremos todo lo que hicieron a Giovanni, le diremos que arruinaron nuestros planes y que estan trabajando para el profesor Namba.- dijo Akiyoshi.

.-Eh? Quienes son ustedes, también son del Team Rocket.- pregunto cassidy

.- Por supuesto que si, niñita.

Es así como los chicos del Team Rocket terminan con todas las ganas de obtener un ascenso después de que el equipo azul les haya arruinado sus planes.

Nuevamente en la torre Ho-oh, una chica vestida de un traje amarillo con negro, llega a la torre, y ve a Richie, luego se encarama encima de él y comienza a moverlo, luego con unos ojos grandotes mira a Richie y le dice:

.- Que buen cambio de look, Ash.

.- eh? Yo no soy Ash, me llamo Richie

.- jajajaja, hasta el nombre te cambiaste, kiero acompañarte un rato en tu viaje gracias por el beedrill

.- pero...- es interrumpido por la chica quien se lleva a Richie, mientras este apenas puede despedirse de Chikorita y el viejo Bill

.- pero como te llamas?

.- que acaso no recuerdas como me llamo . . Soy Casey , la gran chica Electabuzz.

**Con esto termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no estuvo muy loco (obvio, faltaban duplica y koga) pero ya se viene lo mejor, sobretodo con todos los personajes locos que hay como Richie, Duplica, Koga, Kaisy, Senko, Akiyoshi (estos dos inventados por mi), Cassidy y Bubu **(MI NOMBRE ES B...u.u me rindo u.u)


	7. Chapter 7

Richie va a la torre Ho-oh y no encuentra ni a koga ni a Duplica, si no que al viejo Bill quien le pide algunos Pokemon a Richie, los grupos azul y negro del Team Rocket pelearon entre ellos para llevarse a Sparkie. Casey mira a Richie y lo confunde con Ash, pensando que se había hecho un "cambio de look" y dcide acompañarlo por unos días.

**Hola que tal, bueno no los molestaré mucho con la introducción pero les aseguro a que ahora si hay locura en este mundo Pokemon.**

**VII: Electabuzz y Tailow**

.- NO HAY NADIE QUE LES GANE A LOS ELECTABUZZ, ELECTABUZZ ES LO MEJOR, SOMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO, NADIE NOS PUEDE VENCER, ELECTABUZZ, ELECTABUZZ

.- Hay ya deja de cantar eso por favor, ToT.- dijo Richie

.- Ey, pero si es el himno de los Electabuzz

Caminaban Casey y Richie por la ruta 32 cuando una figura aparece delante de ellos, parecía humano, tendría el porte un poco mas grande que el de Richie, los ojos de Casey comenzaron a brillar con solo verlo y su vista no se despegaba de aquel cuerpo amarillo y negro, estaba paralizada después de verlo, Richie solía ver algo desconocido en aquel ser, por lo que de su bolsillo saca un aparato color rojo, lo cual abre y de él sale una voz que dice:

DEXTER: _Electabuzz, el pokemon eléctrico, este pokemon es la forma evolucionada de Elekid, se dice que este es el enemigo natural de Scyther ya que siempre que estan juntos se les ve peleando, este pokémon usa sus puños para dar golpes de electricidad._

La chica corre y se tira encima del pokémon, comienza a besarlo en la mejilla y con unos ojos llorosos le dice:

.- Hola Edwaaard, tanto tiempo

.-Bzzzzzz.- responde el Pokémon

.- Edward? Acaso ese es el mote?.- preguntaba el chico parecido a Ash

.- ¿cómo estas Edward, todavía no te quitas ese disfraz de Electabuzz?

Richie cae de espaldas al estilo anime.

.- Oye Casey, pero ese no es un disfraz de electabuzz, ese es un Electabuzz

.- Jajajajajajaja, que gracioso eres, Ash. El es Edward, el chico que se disfraza de nuestra mascota del equipo de Electabuzz, un Electabuzz.

Richie la mira como diciendo "pobrecita, esta está peor que Duplica y Koga" .

Una sombra se acerca a Richie, era un tipo que al parecer conocía a Richie, pero no mostraba su cara , se cubría completamente:

.- Apresúrate Ash ya tiene las ocho medallas, y está camino a la liga Jotho, allá en la región Kanto

.- Región Kanto? Que allá no se hace la liga Añil?

.- Si, pero la liga Jotho se va a celebrar en la meseta Añil, debido a ciertos problemas que hay con la meseta Jotho.

Richie salió corriendo hacia allá, aparte también lo estaba esperando Duplica en aquel lugar, entonces siente algo en los pies, lo cuál lo hace caer al suelo de manera rápida y desprevenida:

.- ¿a dónde vas, Ash? ¿vas a ir a la liga sin mi y sin Edward?

.- "hay pero que esta loca esta chiquilla" tengo que apresurarme Casey

.- ¿entonces me esperas.- voltea a mirar al Electabuzz.- Edward ya nos vamos ven aquí.. Edward? EDWAAAAAARD

.- "hay que tonta" yo te comprobaré que es un Pokémon, mira esto.- en ese instante el Electabuzz lanza un impactrueno hacia arriba.- Pokeball, ve.- la Pokeball va directo hacia el electabuzz, pero de pronto un extraño pájaro cae del cielo y choca con la Pokeball, lo cual hace que Richie lo capture.- OwO, tengo un Taillow

.- Edward, ¿sabes hacer ataques eléctricos?

.- AY NIÑA TONTA QUE ESE ES UN POKÉMON o 

.- Tú eres el tonto, yo sé que Edward es un Pokémon, nadie dijo lo contrario estúpido.

.- Tú misma lo dijiste cuando dijiste que ese Electabuzz es un disfraz de alguien llamado Edward o .

.- Pero si es la verdad, tonto Ash o , mira.- Casey se acerca al Electabuzz y le abre un sierre que estaba detrás del Electabuzz, dentro de ese disfraz de Electabuzz, había un Electabuzz.

.- o.o un Electabuzz disfrazado de Electabuzz, esto si que es tonto

El Electabuzz se acerca a Richie y toma la Pokeball del Taillow, la hace caer y Taillow sale la Pokeball, entonces el Electabuzz le da un impactrueno lo cual deja muy aturdido a Taillow,

.- ¿pero que te pasa con mi Taillow? Rose (pronúnciese Rous) (nombre que le puso al Taillow) vuela alto.- Electabuzz lanza un Trueno.- usa tu agilidad Taillow, vuela en picada y haz picotazo en el ojo a Electabuzz.- el Electabuzz cayó al suelo lamentándose por su ojo y en ese momento el Taillow usa su Ataques furia para dejarlo Nockeado.

.- ¿por qué Edward habrá atacado a Taillow?.- decía Casey, Casey se puso pensativa y agarro del cuello a Taillow y lo empezó a ahorcar.

.- Regresa Taillow.- Taillow regeresa a la Pokeball.- ¿qué te pasa con mi Pokémon?

.- Disculpa, es que ya sé porqué se comportaba así Edward, lo que pasa es que tiene los mismos colores que un Swelow, que es nuestro equipo contrario, por eso yo empezé a ahorcarlo, me descontrolé.

.- Ya veo... nunca mas saco a Rose delante de ti o de cualquier fan de los Electabuzz

**Aquí termina otro capítulo más, ya se que están cortitos, pero necesito hacerlos así, el Word está malo y funciona cuando se le da la gana, a veces escribo y escribo y no guarda lo que escribí, aparte estoy trabajando y tengo poco tiempo para escribir, y no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo para subir otro capítulo, bueno me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

Casey encuentra un Electabuzz el cual era la mascota del equipo de los Electabuzz Edward. Richie pensaba que Casey no sabía que era un Pokémon de verdad por lo que intentó capturarlo para probarle a Casey que era un Pokémon, pero atrapo equivocadamente a un Tayllow al cual llamo Rose. Además un tipo le dijo a Richie que Ash estaba en la meseta Añil y que se apresurara

Holas a todos, esta vez si que haré un capitulo largo, no como los otros así que léanlo y espero que les guste.

VII: Duplica v/s Casey

.- ¿Pero quién era ese tipo?.- decía Richie después de haber corrido por mas de media hora.- ¿cómo supo que buscaba a Ash¿por qué estaba cubierto?

.- A lo mejor es feo y no quería que le viesen la cara.- respondía Casey con una cara de inocente.

.- Bueno en fin, ya vamos a llegar a la meseta Añil hay que apresurarse.

Richie se encaminaba hacia la meseta Añil, iba a pasar por el camino de la Victoria para buscar a Duplica, pero Casey se detiene, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse completamente rojos mirando a una chica que se encontraba en la entrada de la Calle Victoria, esa chica es Duplica

.- ¿Qué haces aquí maldita Dittoadicta?.- decía Casey con una gran furia

.- ¿Qué haces tú con mi Ditto, estúpida Electabuzz?.- Respondió la chica de los Dittos.

.- ( .- cara de ambas

Se produce un entorno pesado, un entorno de enfado y comienza a salir humo de las cabezas de las chicas al estilo majin-boo.

Cada una saca un micrófono, Casey comienza a cantar

(8) NO HAY NADIE QUE LES GANE A LOS ELECTABUZZ, ELECTABUZZ ES LO MEJOR, SOMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO, NADIE NOS PUEDE VENCER, ELECTABUZZ, ELECTABUZZ (8)

Luego Duplica afina su voz y comienza a cantar:

(8) NO HAY NADIE QUE LES GANE A LOS DITTOS, LOS DITTOS SON LO MEJOR, SOMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO, NADIE NOS PUEDE VENCER, DITTOS, DITTOS (8)

Luego Casey dice que el Himno de los Dittos es tonto y absurdo y lo mismo dice Duplica sobre el himno de los Electabuzz.

.- pero si es lo mismo, solo cambian Electabuzz por Ditto :S .- decía richie

Ambas sacan sus Pokemons (CASEY: Baylef y Beedrill; DUPLICA: Ditto y Ditto).

.- Entonces veamos quien es mejor.- decía la chica de los Electabuzz.

En ese momento iban a pelear cuando se escucha el siguiente lema:

.- Prepárense para los problemas

.- Y que sean dobles

.- Para infectar al mundo con nuestra devastación

.- Para destruir los pueblos de cada nación

.- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

.- Para extender nuestra ira por el espacio exterior

CASSIDY/ y como no el guapísimo BUTCH

.- El equipo Rocket recorriendo la Tierra dia y noche

.- Hace mucho tiempo que yo vivo preguntándome, para que la tierra es tan redonda y una sola no mas

Las chicas miran al Team Rocket, y dicen:

.- Oh no es el Team Rocket y ella es Cassidy.- dijo Duplica

.- (habla Casey) y el es Babuchi

.- UUUURRRRGGGHHHH O , KE MI NOMBRE ES BUTCH Y NO BABUCHI, ESCUHA BIEN, ES BUTCH, BUTCH, QUE ACASO NO TE ENSEÑAN A RECORDAR LOS NOMBRE DE LOS DEMAS, ACASO A TI TE GUSTARIA QUE TE LLAMARA CASEY.

.- Me llamo Casey ¬¬

.- Ahps u.uU.

.- Pero nosotros vinimos a robar sus Pokémon y no a discutir el nombre de Burch (KE SOY BUTCH o )

.- Ustedes no se robaran nada escucharon.- dice Richie sacando de su Pokeball a Typo y alistando a Sparkie

"Ellos no, pero nosotros sí" se escucho desde un lado de la calle Victoria:

Para aniquilar al mundo con nuestra devastación

Para destruir los pueblo de cada nación

Para exterminar los bienes como la verdad y el amor

Para extender nuestro imperio por el universo

SENKO

SHIGERU

El equipo Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz, ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar

Sandssssssslash

.- Oye pero tu no te llamabas Akiyoshi verdad.- dijo Richie

.- Si.- respondió Akiyoshi

.- AHHHHH PORK TIENEN Q RECORDAR EL NOMBRE DE EL Y NO EL MIO, SI EL DE EL ES MAS COMPLICADO, AHHHH O

.- Entréguennos sus Pokémon ahora.- dijo la bella, hermosa, simpática, linda pero malvada Senko

.- Jamás eso te lo juro por mi equipo de Baseball preferido, los Electabuzz.

.- ¿Te gustan los Electabuzz?.- dijeron Akiyoshi y Senko a coro. .- nosotros también. Jejeje, que vivan los Electabuzz.

.- Jajajaja, los estúpidos son de los Electabuzz, todos saben que los mejores son los Dittos.- Dijo Butch.

.- Tú no tienes idea de Baseball, Botcher

.- QUE SOY BUTCH, TU SI KIERES CAMBIATE EL NOMBRE PERO NO CAMBIES EL MIO OK? O .

.- o.o.- cara de Richie.- estos si que están locos

.- ¿cómo que locos, si son de los Dittos.- dijo Duplica .- tu deberías estar con ellos no? tu eres uno.

.- o.o? no entiendo nada.

.- Todos sabemos que eres un Ditto.

Tanto el team rocket negro, como el azul y Casey miararon con una cara como aguantándose la risa, hasta que no pudieron mas, soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

.- Todos saben que este tipo es Ash y no un Ditto.- Dijo Akiyoshi

.- Si, y sabemos que se hizo un cambio de look.- aportó Casey

.- Pues les digo que es un Ditto.- insiste Duplica con una cara de furia ( porque todos se burlaron de ella.

.- ¿pero.. que el no se llama Richie?.- preguntaba Bitch (UUUURGH, MI NOMBRE ES BUTCH,TONTO)

Después de que Butch dijera esas palabras, todos lo miraron fijamente, comenzaron a mirarle con cara de malvados ) y entre todos le dijeron:

.- CALLATE POTCH o

Y muy despacio, Butch susurró: que me llamo butch v.v

.- Ey que pasa pero si yo soy Richie.- Todos lo golpearon y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, Casey se aliaba con el Team Rocket negro (Senko y Akiyoshi), mientras que Duplica se aliaba con el Team Rocket azul (Butch y Cassidy; el color cambió ya que los bajaron de rango, después de todas las misiones fallidas en "Pokémon Chronicles").

Y va a comenzar un partido de Baseball de tres personas cada equipo, son los Rocket´s Electabuzz versus los Rocket´s Dittos, se están preparando, Casey será la primera lanzadora, Butch será quien deba golpearla y Richie se quedó como Coutch ( o como se escriba, si alguien sabe, me dice por favor), entonces Casey lanza y le llega en el ojo a Richie (no tenía protección porque fue un partido improvisado, aunque tampoco se como consiguieron la bola, ni el bat, ni tampoco se como pueden jugar dentro de una cueva como la Calle Victoria o.o). Richie no aguanta, saca una de sus Pokéballs y la agranda, entonces grita:

.- Veeee, Rose.- Sale un Taillow, el cual es odiado tanto por los jugadores del Rocket´s Electabuzz como el de los Rocket´s Dittos, ambos equipos querían golpear al pobre pokepájaro, pero Richie desesperadamente le pide a Taillow que use Ráfaga con toda su potencia lo cual manda a volar al Team Rocket negro junto con Casey, la cual le grita a Richie "ASH SIGUE SIN MI, YO TE BUSCARE EN LA REGIÓN DE HOENNN", también el equipo azul sale volando diciendo su típica frase "NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ" y Duplica choca contra una piedra lo cuál la hace caer al suelo (lo que tengo que inventar para que Duplica no saliera volando también u.u)

Richie comienza a desesperarse, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo en la Calle Victoria y necesitaba llegar a la Liga Pokémon, antes de que terminara, para poder ver a Ash. Corre, pero la cueva era bastante enredada y ya era muy tarde.

.- Espero que haya pasado por lo menos a semifinales o que no se hay ido, para alcanzar a verlo.- dijo Richie con bastante desconfianza de que eso suceda.

Y este ha sido un nuevo capítulo más, esta vez fue un poco mas largo que los demás, y ahora responderé los reviews

ZetaOnly: Bueno see, jajaja, a Casey nunca se le va a quitar su afición a los Electabuzz, eso es de por vida, grax por el review.

Sakuritah: Bueno, estas es la respuesta del Review q me dejaste por el primer capitulo, han pasado varias cosas ya, y como ves Richie si tiene una compañera, grax x el review

Nataly: bueno, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo mas largos, este es mas largo, se que no es muy largo, pero los hire agrandando mas con el tiempo, grax x el review

Michiru Kanaizumi: Bueno, es que hablas como Española, jejeje, n.ñ, yo soy chileno, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo, grax x el review


	9. Chapter 9

En la entrada de la calle Victoria, Richie y Casey se encuentran con Duplica, estas se ponen a discutir por que defendían a sus respectivos equipos de Baseball (ni yo sabía que a Duplica le gustaba el equipo de los Dittos, ni si quiera sabía que existía el equipo o.o), los teams rocket también se ponen a discutir sobre lo mismo, entonces Richie usa ráfaga con su Taillow, todos salen volando, menos Duplica.

**Holas a todos y todas, he aquí el new chapter de "En busca de Ash", que mas adelante tendrá un cambio radical, ya que concentrare la historia en líos amorosos y cosas así, dejando la "locura" de lado. También quiero dejarlo mas sentimental, pero eso sería en un par de capítulos más. De todas maneras cuando vayan notando el cambio, avísenme si les gustó ya que me gustaría saber sus opiniones para hacer mejor el Fic. Además incluiré cosas de los juegos de Game Boy en la historia, porque al fin y al cabo, esta es la sección "Games" no la sección "Anime". Disfruten el siguiente capi . Ya sé que molesto demasiado con estas explicaciones en la introducción, pero en este capítulo habrán cosas propias de la televisión chilena, aparte de otras cosas estúpidas que pueden ser entendidas por los argentinos y mexicanos, debido a que utilizaré algunas cosas propias de aquellos países, es posible que algunos latinoamericanos puedan entender también pero ya veo difícil a los españoles entiendo esto ya que pertenecen a la cultura Europea y no a la Latinoamericana pese a que hablan nuestro idioma y pertenecen a nuestra madre Patria, bueno ya me dejo de cosas y lean el capi:**

.- AHHHHHH MALDITA CUEVA ESTA MAS PELUDA QUE CONSEGUIR A MEW EN EL POKEMON RED!.- gritaba un joven desesperado por llegar a la meseta Añil, para encontrarse con un viejo amigo al cual quiere vencer nuevamente.

.- Pues si Ash no está en las semifinales es difícil que lo veas, es mejor que pensemos en como pasar esta maldita cueva.- decía Duplica.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr cuando la extraña cueva comienza a transformarse en un laberinto para estos niñatos. Después de un poco de caminar la cueva suelta uno de los obstáculos que tiene. Cae una inmensa roca de ella se desprende una pantalla en la cuál aparecen un total de 22 personas pisando algo verde y detrás de una esfera blanca. Once de ellos lo nombraban como Colo-Colo y a otros 11 le decían los Rayados, aunque una que otra vez los nombraban como Chivas, el que sobra estaba de negro y le llamaban arbitro. La pantalla saca una voz que le dice a los chicos:

_Duelo de Pre-Libertadores: Colo-Colo de Chile v/s Chivas de Guadalajara, de México._

_Diganme chicos, ¿cuál de estos dos equipos clasificó a la Copa Libertadores?._

.- ehhhh, no sé, no sé, por favor ayúdeme para poder pasar, una pista por favor.- decía Richie

Esta bien, ah una cosa, solo puede responder el chico debido a que cada obstáculo puede ser respondido solo por una persona y el chico ya empezó a contestar, la pista es que el cupo de Copa Libertadores se fue hacia los mas nuevos de la copa.

.- ¿los mas nuevos de la Copa? (cuando coloco "" es porque es lo que piensa el personaje) "los mas nuevos de la copa" ehhh, Ash, es Ash

No señor, le daré otra pista, el ganador fue el equipo rayado.

.- ¿Equipo Rayado? Ya sé los Electabuzz, esos están demasiado locos

.- Eso es verdad, Richie.- dijo la chica

No, no es Electabuzz, le daré la última pista el ganador del duelo de la Pre-Libertadores es el equipo que hizo de local en el estadio Jalisco.

.- ¿Jalisco? ¿Que es eso, es una mezcla de Jalea con Pisco?

Error, usted no ha respondido bien, ya no hay mas pista.

.- Pero como iba a saber si tus pistas fueron puras chivas no mas

CHIVAS, exacto, el ganador del duelo para la pre-libertadores fue ganado por Chivas de Guadalajara. Ha pasado a la segundo obstáculo de esta cueva, felicidades, pirinpinpin.

Los chicos avanzan un poco más cuando un joven estaba sentado en una silla, tomando un globo desinflado, entonces una voz pide que otro se siente en la de al lado. Richie avanza, pero Duplica lo detiene y se va ella a sentar.

EXPLOSIÓN CULTURAL ( concurso en el que se le hacen preguntas a los concursantes y estos deben responder lo mas rápido posible antes de que explote el globo que llevan en la mano, en este caso, el que gane seguirá por la Calle Victoria )

Comienza la explosión cultural, lado izquierdo Duplica (D), lado derecho Wally (W).

_Pregunta nº 1 (brrrrrrrrrrrrrp) ¿qué tiene mas goma, un neumático o Luciana Salazar?_

D: Luciana Salazar.- pasa el globo rápidamente a Wally.

_Pregunta nº2, ¿Quién creó el personaje del Chapulín Colorado?_

W: emmm, este, eeeee, Sebastián Gonzaléz (Chamagol)

_Correcto, Pregunta nº3 ¿Quién falsificó el personaje Chapulín Colorado?_

D: Roberto Gomez Bolaños.

_Correcto, Pregunta nº 4 ¿Que periodista chileno, es gay y aparece en S.Q,P?_

W: Ita... .- PLAFF (efecto de globo reventado)

Y ha perdido Wally, quién sigue avanzando son Duplica y Richie felicidades.

Richie muestra una cara sonriente, pero el tercer obstáculo de la cueva era bastante difícil ya no era responder unas preguntas solamente, ahora el obstáculo era algo mayor, en frente de ellos había algo con una gran cabeza, con una papada enorme y al parecer tenía un micrófono, entonces este personaje grita: QUEEEE VENGA LA MODELO. Duplica se acerca disfrazada de Carla Ochoa (modelo Chilena :P), mientras que Richie mira a este tipo y dice:

.- o.o pero si es Mario Kreutzberger

.- Don Francisco para usted muchachito.- dijo el tipo.- Bien ahora chiquillo tome esto.- le pasa una pistola.- y bien ahora por la llave para el baño de damas, dígame DISPARA USTE´ O DISPARO YOOOOO.

.- Disparo yo.- respondió el chico. Toma la pistola, apunta hacia el cielo, con una mano bastante temblorosa, comienza a taparse un oído, el otro oído se lo tapa con un hombro en una posición bastante incómoda, la otra mano estaba en el gatillo, que lo iba a presionar, lo aprieta y ...(STOP, hola soy Akiyoshi, el creador del fic, quería decirles que este es un concurso llamado DISPARA USTED O DISPARO YO creado en el programa SABADOS GIGANTES, cuando el programa era solamente chileno, los latinos bien saben que ahora el programa se hace en EEUU y se ve en toda Latinoamérica y EEUU, y que al internacionalizarse se le quitaron las "s" finales de ambas palabra, (o sea, pasó a llamarse SABADO GIGANTE), el concurso consiste en que el concursante escoge en disparar el o que dispare Don Francisco (el animador), en el caso que dispare, el concursante perderá automáticamente, pero si no dispara el concursante se llevará un premio, el concursante elige entre seguir jugando y arriesgarse a perder todo si es que la bala se dispara o ha seguir ganando mas premios cada vez mejores, cabe mencionar que la bala solo está en una de las dos pistolas) no suena, por lo tanto se ganó las llaves para el baño de Damas. Duplica se acerca y le entrega la llave,

.- Ahora por las llaves para el baño de Varones, DISPARA USTED O DISPARO YO.

.- Dispare usted.- respondió Richie con inseguridad.

.- ¿ESTA SEGURO? LE CAMBIO LO QUE TIENE POR LO QUE TENGO EN ESTE BOLSILLO, PUEDEN SER LAS LLAVES PARA SALIR DE LA CALLE VICTORIA ¿QUÉ ME DICE?

.- emmm.- bastante indeciso.- pues lo cambió por lo de su bolsillo.- Duplica se da una palmada en la frente, inmediatamente saca una de sus pokéballs y la lanza hacia abajo con mucho silencio.

.- Bien, entrégueme las llaves y yo le doy lo que hay en mi bolsillo, y en mi bolsillo hay un chicle y una pelusa, FELICIDADES, adiós y vuelvan pronto a la calle Victoria.

.- u.u.- cara de Richie

.- Pero, Don Francisco ¿me puede mostrar la llave, para saber de que verdad la tenía?

.- Por supuesto, mirala.- muestra la llave tanto a Duplica como a Richie.- ahora si chaooo.

.- ¿y para que hciste eso, Duplica? u.u .- preguntó bastante triste Richie

.- Porque gracias a eso vamos a salir, ya que mi Ditto se transformó en la llave cuando la vió

.- Bien hecho, Duplica

.- Aunque pudiste ser mas inteligente y haberte transformado tu ¬¬

.- Pero yo no se transformarme

.- Ya vas a seguir con eso ¬¬ como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Duplica abre la puerta final de la calle Victoria, y ahí estaba, frente a la vista de ambos, era la meseta añil (Indigo), en dónde se realiza tanto la liga Añil (Kanto) como la Jotho, los chicos avanzan cuando un joven dice:

.- Esa si que fue una buena batalla Ash

Richie se da vuelta y era una televisión gigante en dónde entrevistaron a Ash después de haber perdido en las semifinales, la liga acababa de terminar y Ash ya no estaba en la meseta ni el centro Pokémon, la liga estaba vacía, en la misma entrevista Ash decía que estaba empezando su aventura en Hoenn. Richie toma sus cosas y se despide de Duplica, Richie captura un Eeve y va a pueblo paleta a preguntarle a Oak para ayudarle en la evolución. En el camino Richie tiene grandes aventuras, tan grandes que se encontró con pokémon legendarios como Celebi y Moltress, ya que se está tomando un tiempo entrenando para encontrar a Ash justo en la apertura del estadio para la liga Hoenn.

Y bueno Richie no es el único que está buscando a Ash, también lo está haciendo un viejo conocido de el, y que muy pronto se unirá con Richie, este chico tiene como nombre Todd, quién piensa derrotar a Ash al capturar al Pokémon que estuvo buscando hace tiempo, y no me refiero solamente a capturarlo con la cámara si no que tambien con una Pokéball, Articuno

**Bien este es el fin del capítulo, algo extraño de todos modos, bueno y espero reviews y lean el próximo capitulo en el cual Todd será el protagonista y habrá uno que otro Crossover**


	10. Chapter 10

Lamentablemente Richie no pudo encontrar a Ash, por lo que regresa a la región de Kanto a emprender un viaje para esperar a Ash en el estadio de la Liga Hoenn.

**Hola chicos, aquí viene un nuevo capitulo, quiero que me disculpen las fanáticas de Richie, pero tengo que seguir la historia con otro personaje, pero no se preocupen, ya seguiré con Richie no lo dejaré de lado, este capitulo es de Todd, el fotógrafo.**

**Capitulo X: "LA gran misión"**

Altos edificios, una tecnología avanzada y un lugar visitados por muchos, el mas visitado después de Ciudad Azulona (Ciudad del centro comercial mas grande de Kanto), muchos entrenadores pasan por ahí, es la primera y la ultima ciudad para la mayoría de los principiantes de la Región Kanto. Pese a ser la primera ciudad del recorrido, muchos dejan a su Gimnasio para el último, dícese que es el Gimnasio mas difícil del mundo, el Viridian Gym, ubicado en Viridian City (Ciudad verde).

Dentro del Viridian Gym, se encontraba el líder de los maleantes mas grandes del mundo Pokémon, Giovanni, Lider del Team Rocket, quien está acariciando a un Persian:

.- Han fallado Uno y Atila en la captura de Raikou, tampoco pude con las tres aves legendarias y Mewtwo se ha escapado, ¡Todo está saliendo mal!.- dice un furioso Giovanni.

Una chica de negro sale de una de las habitaciones del Viridian Gym y con una cara bastante "positiva" le comunica a Giovanni:

.- Señor, se que hemos fallado bastante, se nos escapó Mewtwo, no pudimos con las aves ni con Raikou, y eso que mandamos a una de nuestros mejores equipos, Jessie y James aún no pueden capturar ese extraño Pikachu, Cassidy y Bitch.- comienza a sonar el celular de la chica, pero no contesta.- no han podido superar sus ultimas misiones y además Senko y Akiyoshi están perdidos, además la misión de captura de Latias y Latios, fracasó.- Giovanni interrumpe con un sonido de la garganta como queriendo decir ¿QUÉ? pero la chica continuo con su relato con una voz mucho mas alta .- pero hay buenas noticias, un chico capturó a Articuno, no es del Team Rocket pero todos tienen su precio y nosotros tenemos como pagarlo.- Dijo la chica

.- Por fin escucho buenas noticias Domino, envíen al escuadrón "Pepita", dile que abandonen el paso hacia la casa de Bill y que dejen solamente al jefe, ese chico obtendrá nuestro emblema, ¿quién es ese tipo?.- dijo el lider del Team Rocket

Domino se acerca hacia unos botones que hay bajo una pantalla gigante, luego de apretar unos cuantos, aparece la imagen de un chico fotógrafo, entonces la cara de Giovanni se muestra enfadada.

.- Ese chico fue quién denunció a Cassidy y Boby.- comienza a sonar el celular de Giovanni pero tanpoco contesta.- hace un tiempo, habrá que convencerlo con los poderes Psíquicos de Alakazam, dile al escuadrón "pepita" que aquel chico tiene que recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza para que pierda parte de su memoria, que no sea toda porque eso lo confundiría, les prestare a mi Slowking para que sea mas fácil, puede recurrir mas gente, es una misión importante, pero procuren que no estén Jessie, James, Cassidy ni Bob.- vuelve a sonar el celular de Giovanni, esta vez contesta.- ¿quién es que es lo que quieres?

.- ¡MI NOMBRE ES BUTCH; ESCUCHASTE; ES BUUUUUTCH!.- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono seguido por un "tuu-tuu"

.- Ese tonto me las pagará.- dijo Giovanni después de colgar el celular.

Todd se encaminaba en busca de su amigo Ash, para enfrentarse a él, ya que ha sido el mejor entrenador que ha visto, visita el Cerulean Gym para saludar a Misty y mostrarle su nueva captura, Articuno. Misty no sabía de Ash, solo que estaba en la Región Hoenn lo que le dio la idea a Todd de ir hacia allá, pero Todd no tenía el dinero suficiente para ir hacia allá, entonces va hacia el puente pepita, existe un rumor que hay unos chicos que al derrotarlos te dan una pepita lo que se podría vender muy caro, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que en el puente pepita no había nadie, pues se devuelve cuando un tipo le dice:

.- ¿Tu quieres enfrentarte por la pepita? Yo soy el jefe del escuadrón pepita, lucha conmigo

.- acepto.- dijo Todd

/Ve Articuno/

.- Es.. Articuno, em chico, si quieres te doy la Pepita, pero tienes que hacerme un favor, coloca tu cabeza apuntando hacia el río.- dijo el tipo

.- m? esta bien.- dijo Todd

El tipo saca a Slowpoke y le manda que haga Amnesia pero que no sea al 100, que le deje un mínimo de recuerdos, después de eso llama a Giovanni.

Ring Ring (efecto del sonido del celular de Giovanni)

.- Aló, Giovanni, tengo al chico del articuno, está en el puente Pepita.

Giovanni cuelga inmediatamente manda a uno de sus subordinados hacia el puente y le lavan el cerebro con Alakazam haciendole creer que el pertenece al Equipo Rocket, pero como su memoria no fue borrada completamente, recuerda que el Articuno es suyo y que quiere enfrentarse a Ash, en la Región Hoenn, solo que esta vez lo ve como a un enemigo.

Todd no se viste como algún integrante del Team Rocket y se dirige hacia el puerto Carmín para tomar un barco hacia Hoenn, pero en el camino hacia Carmín se encuentra con el bosque verde, en dónde habían otros cuatro miembros del Team Rocket

Los 4 sujetos miran a Todd, y ven que su polera tiene una medalla brillante, ya la quisieran ellos y se arrodillaron ante el:

.- Amo, ¿cuáles son sus ordenes?.- dijeron los 4 a coro.

.- Pues quiero un chupete.- dijo Todd

.- ¿un chupete? O.o .- dijeron los cuatro chicos.

Los cuatro chicos se preguntaban como van a encontrar un chupete en medio del bosque verde, entonces uno de ellos dice:

.- Bien, esta vez tendremos que unirnos, el tiene el emblema, por lo que es el subordinado numero uno de Giovanni, hay que obedecerle y nos pueden premiar con un ascenso.- dijo Akiyoshi, uno de los que estaba en el bosque.

.- Separémonos, tengo entendido que los premios y los ascensos son personales y no por equipo, hay que encontrar un chupete como sea.- dijo Cassidy que también estaba ahí, entre los cuatro.

Los chicos se separan y comienzan a recorrer el bosque verde y sus al rededores en busca de un chupete, cada uno se fue por una dirección diferente.

Akiyoshi busca fuera del bosque, en Viridian City, comienza a recorrer la ciudad cuando ve a un bebé, el cuál chupaba un chupete, entonces sus mirada se fijó en aquel bebé, espero a que la madre se despistara para ir por el chupete, la madre comienza a hablar por celular, y Akiyoshi se acerca al bebé, toma el chupete intenta sacarlo y el bebé le da un palmetazo

.- Ey bebecito, dame el chupete por favor.- dijo susurrando Akiyoshi

.- Agugu (no).- dijo el bebé (esta entre paréntesis la traducción del idioma de los bebes al Español)

.- Ay, damelo estúpido bebe.- Agarra el chupete e intenta quitárselo a la fuerza, el bebe muerde fuertemente el chupete y saca una Pokeball de su cuna y dice:

.- agugu tata gugugugu ( ve Charmeleon) .- dijo con furia el bebe

Aparece un rojizo Pokémon con una llama en el término de su cola, el bebé con mucha furia girta:

.- gugugugu gagutatagu (Charmeleon Lanzallamas).- Charmeleon apunta hacia Akiyoshi, pero este alcanza a sacar su Raichu que lanza un trueno al mismo tiempo que el Lanzallamas de Charmeleon, dando un Trueno al bebe el cual se coloca a llorar a gritos, toda la gente queda mirando a Akiyoshi, por lo que se va corriendo. La madre de la criatura solo dijo:

.- Bueno amor, no se que ha pasado pero toda la gente esta mirando a mi bebe, quizás tenga algo raro, te llamo después, bye bye.

Akiyoshi no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no puede ser que no pueda quitarle un chupete a un bebe, entonces comienza a espiar a la madre con su bebe por toda Viridian City, hasta que la señora entra al supermercado y lo deja en una guardería que hay cerca, entonces Akiyoshi va hacia la guardería:

"Aquí encontraré muchos chupetes, jajaja, tendré un ascenso jajaja".- pensaba Akiyoshi, hasta que entra a la guardería y se da cuenta que ningún pendejo (niño) tenía chupete, se acerca a la señorita que cuida a los bebes y la hace dormir al hipnotizarla con un Noctowl, entonces, va en busca de un chupete en ese mar de niños, quienes lo muerden, lo babean y lo peor de todo, LO ABRAZAN:

.- déjenme tranquilos mocosos sin cerebros.- decía mientras se sacaba de encima uno que otro bebe, de pronto ve al bebe de hace poco, con el chupete en la boca.

.- esta es mi oportunidad.- intenta arrebatarle el chupete al bebe, pero todos los bebes se lanzaron a el mordiéndole (por alguna extraña razón que solo sucede en el mundo de los pokémon los bebes tienen dientes, todos, incluso la muela del juicio, así que imagínense como le debe doler al pobre), Akiyoshi se enfurece y saca a Raichu y a Noctowl para que ataquen a los bebes, entonces sacan sus pokeballs y aparecen montones de Pichu, Magby, Manene (pre de Mr. Mime), Bunsly (Pre de Sudowoodo), cleffa, zurril y smochoom ( creo que así se escribe, por si acaso es la pre de Jynx) y un Charmeleon.

Cada uno de estos Pokémon atacan al miembro del Team Rocket haciéndolo volar lejos del lugar y caer en el bosque y en frente de Todd.

.- ¿Trajiste el chupete?.- pregunta Todd con unos ojos maliciosos.

.- em... no

.- Entonces, porque has venido, quédate y esperemos a que uno de los otros me traiga uno

.- Si, amo.- dijo forzadamente Akiyoshi.

Mientras tanto, Cassidy encuentra a un flaco y pelado bebe, con un chupete en su boca que estaba gateando solo.

.- Jajaja ahora si que obtendré un ascenso, será demasiado fácil quitarle un chupete a este bebecito.- Cassidy se acerca para quitarle el chupete, pero el bebe sube a un barco, la integrante del Team Rocket sube como polizonte a aquel barco, pero ve a un marinero bastante parecido a la criatura y espera a que el tipo deje solo al bebe para arrebatarle al bebe, pero de pronto piensa y se da cuenta que si deja pasar mucho tiempo se alejará cada vez mas del bosque verde (no se donde hay mar cerca de ciudad verde, pero bueno de todas formas esta en el barcoy es bastante cerca, lo que pasa es que es un rincón que no se puede pasar por el juego wU). Cassidy decide salir sola en frente de aquel marino para arrebatarle el chupete al bebe, pero el marino ya se había ido a comer, entonces Cassidy le arrebata el chupete al bebe, este comienza a llorar y antes de que lograra salir del barco el bebe había comido una lata de espinacas y le dio un combo a la chiquilla y recuperó su chupete, entonces sale el marino, y pregunta:

.- ¿quién es usted?

Cassidy se prepara y dice:

.- Preparate para los problemas, para infectar al mundo con nuestra devastación y para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, soy Cassidy, la Equipo Rocket recorriendo la tierra día y noche, y tu ¿quién eres?

.- Pues, Popeye el marino soy tutu, comiendo espinacas voy tutu, por los siete mares comiendo espinacas, Popeye el marino soy tutu.

.- ¿espinacas, Guacatela, ¿cómo puedes comer esas porquerías?

.- No son porquerías, las espinacas te dan fuerza, te lo acaba de comprobar mi sobrino, las espinacas son buena para la salud.- decía el marino.

.- jajaja, ¿acaso te crees el Profesor Rosa, quien habla, el ser mas saludable jajaja jajaja ja, hablando de que las espinacas son buenas para la salud, ¿acaso creí que podrís ser ejemplo para los niños? Si pasas fumando todo el día, congestionando tus pulmones con tabaco, apuesto que primero te vas a morir de cáncer y no de viejo, estas pasado a tabaco y me hablas sobre salud, jajaja. Porque no bota la pipa mejor y después me habla de salud.

.- Niña malcriada, ya te las verás conmigo, no vuelvas a meterte con Cocoliso.- saca una lata de espinacas, pero Cassidy lanza una Pokeball y se "captura la espinaca", pero Popeye se acerca y la golpea tan fuerte que la manda a volar

.- Acaso crees que el poder lo saco de las espinacas, jamás, jajaja, los saco de la marihuana que hay en la pipa niña tonta, jajaja.- le gritaba Popeye mientras Cassidy volaba hasta llegar al bosque verde y caer justo delante de Todd.

Todd los mira con cara de malvado y les ordena que hagan 50 abdominales y que den 300 vueltas al bosque verde.

.- Ahora esperare a los otros dos, espero que la demora sea porque si traen un chupete para mí, ¿cómo no son capaces de cumplir una misión tan fácil?

Y muy lejos de ese lugar, estaba aquel chico que era buscado por Richie y Todd, es Ash, que acababa de perder con Brendan en Ciudad Petalburgo, Ash estaba junto a una chica llamada May y a su hermano Max, además de su compañero de muchas aventuras, Brock. Ash tenía muchas ganas de seguir su aventura con Misty, pero no se pudo, ahora están ayudando a darle potencia a un avión que se dirigía a Ciudad Verde, Ash mandaba dos cartas a Pallet Town y una a Cerulean City, por eso Ash decide darle energía usando los poderes eléctricos de su Pikachu.

.- ¡¡¡PIKACHUUUU!.- gritaba la rata despegando una gran electricidad que hace despegar el avión, y bueno este ha sido el primer aporte de Ash en esta historia.

Mientras tanto Senko hablaba con un joven bebe el cual tampoco quería entregarle su chupete, el niño estaba en el bosque, pero tenía algo raro, el chico tenía cola, pero no erta la único raro ya que al parecer Butch se ha pillado en el bosque a un bebé azul.

**¿Qué está pasando? ¿un chico con cola? ¿un bebe azul? ¿bebes con la muela del juicio? ¿las espinacas eran mentira y el verdadero poder de Popeye el marino viene de las hierbas que hay en su pipa? ¿Ash aportará con algo mas en la historia? ¿qué tiene que ver el avión con el fic? ¿Adonde se metió Richie? ¿Para qué quiere Todd el chupete? ¿los bebes tienen pokemons? Todas estas preguntaras no se por que las hice, pero seguramente sirven de relleno, bueno lean el proximo, ahí nos vemos, adios chicos y dejen reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

Todd es parte del Team Rocket ya que un Slowpoke le borró parte de su memoria y un Alakazam ha modificado parte de sus recuerdos, el se dirige a Hoenn en busca de Ash, Giovanni no se lo impide ya que le conviene que Todd este de su lado, ya que este tiene a Articuno, Todd se dirige a Ciudad Carmín, pasa por el bosque verde y le pide a Senko, Cassidy, Akiyoshi y Betch que le traigan un chupete (BUTCH: me llamó Butch, menso!), Akiyoshi y Cassidy llegaron sin el chupete ¿Qué estaran haciendo Senko y Burch? (BUTCH: que soy Butch!).

**Hola chicos, ¿Recuerdan los cambios que dije que iban a estar en el fic? Pues creo que a partir de este capítulo comenzaran así que por favor díganme si les gusta o no, seguiré con cosas locas pero e incluido cosas mas sentimentales, relaciones de pareja y creo que iré cambiando varias cosas mediante pasen los capítulos, eso es todo jaja.**

Senko se encuentra con un niño, el cual tenía un chupete, pero lo raro es que este niño tenía una cola, el chico se encontraba en el mismo bosque verde, entonces para terminar la misión rápido le arrebata el chupete de inmediato, el chico se puso a llorar, mientras lloraba un gran poder desprende de el, el poder provoca un viento bastante fuerte, lo cual hace que algunos árboles se derriben, el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos y muy enfadados le dice:

.- devuélveme mi chupete o te acuso con el señor Piccoro (Piccolo para los españoles) de que estas interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento para derrotar a los Saiyayin (Saiyan para los españoles)que van a venir en año.

.- Piccoro? Saiyayin, estas loco chiquillo, eso no existe y ni piensas que te voy a devolver el chupete, yo lo necesito mucho mas que tu, además no tengo tiempo, ya la luna salió y necesito volver pronto con el súbdito de Giovanni para que me de el ascenso.- dijo la bellísima integrante del grupo negro del Team Rocket.

El pequeño lloraba bastante mientras Senko se iba, el chico miró hacia arriba, y ahí estaba la luna llena, el chico comienza a cambiar el color de sus ojos a rojo, su piel comienza a crecer y se puede escuchar bastante fuerte los latidos de su corazón, la piel sigue creciendo exageradamente y el cuerpo del chico también, de pronto el chico ve rodeado de su cuerpo por bastante pelo, el chico había perdido el control de si mismo, y comenzaba a golpear los árboles cercanos, se había transformado en un Gorila. Senko mira hacia atrás y con una voz temblorosa dice:

.- ¿qué es eso? Si aún tuviera los pokemon que me prestó Giovanni para hacer los mejores ataques junto con Akiyoshi podría pelear con esa cosa, pero no se que clase de Pokemon es debe ser nuevo. Bueno tendré que utilizar los míos, salgan Magnemite, Fearrow.

Onda trueno y Ráfaga.- le ordenaba la chica a sus pokemon estos hicieron sus respectivos ataques pero el Gorila era bastante poderoso y lanza un bola de energía por su boca, los Pokemon se atemorizan y se devuelven a sus Pokéball, Senko deja el chupete a un lado y le dice:

.- Toma Gorilita lindo ahí te dejo el chupete yo me voy y hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado ya?

El Gorila toma de la polera a Senko y la lanza lejos, esta cae en frente de Todd quien dice:

.- Supongo que tu tampoco trajiste un chupete verdad?

.- mmm, bueno, he fallado señor.- respondía sintiéndose humillada por no haber cumplido una misión tan fácil.

.- Ahora solo queda que el otro pueda traérmelo, aunque parecía bastante bobo.

Y bastante lejos del bosque verde, en ciudad Ecriutic (no se si se escribe así, pero es la ciudad del gimnasio de los fantasma en pokemon jotho) se encontraba entrenando Richie, quién estaba averiguando sobre la leyenda de los tres perros legendarios de Jotho, Richie ya había conocido a la leyenda de Moltres y esta vez pretendía capturarse alguno de estos perros para poder pelear a la par con Ash, debido que sus Pokemon mas fuertes los abandonó para que se integraran a la Brigada de su pueblo natal, como sabemos Richie solo tiene tres Pokemon en estos instantes, Typo (Charmeleon), Rose (Tailow) y Sparkie (Pikachu), en su entrenamiento ya se había enfrentado a cuatro de las cinco hermanas Eevee y les había ganado a todas, solo faltaba una que vendría muy pronto de visita ya que estaba reuniendo medallas para la liga Kanto. Richie comenzó a variguar sobre los perros mientras la quinta hermana llegaba.

De vuelta en el bosque verde, Butch aún seguía buscando el chupete, y se encuentra con un bebé azul, entonces lo toma y le dice:

.- Oye tu bebecito, entrégame tu chupete pequeñín

.- No soy un bebé, quién eres tú, eres amigo de Gargamel?.- decía el ser azulado

.- Pos que Gargamel ni ocho cuartos yo no lo conozco, si quieres saber quién soy mas vale que temas y por partida doble, para destruir los pueblos de cada nación y extender mi imperio por el espacio exterior, soy Butch, Viven en un país que esta lejos de aquí, pitufos les dirán pues te harán pitufar, lalalalala (8) .- dijo el malvado Rocket

.- No se porqué pero conozco esa canción, yo no tengo ningún chupete señor Betch, y tampoco soy un bebé, a mi me conocen como el papa Pitufo.

.- Primero, me llamo Butch, y tu no puedes ser papá si eres un bebé, además tampoco tienes que hablar, tu tienes que decir cosas como agutata, y no mientas, pues todos los bebes tienen chupetes

.- Te lo digo en serio, somos personas pequeñas, somos enanos, somos una raza llamada Pitufos, además te podemos conseguir un chupete si nos proteges de Gargamel y su gato Asrael.- le propuso Papa Pitufo al Rocket

.- Esta bien acepto

En eso un hombre vestido de negro se acerca a la aldea de los Pitufos, sale con un gato y les dice:

.- Por fin los encontré Pitufos, ahora los capturaré y demostraré que ustedes son una nueva clase de Pokemon jejeje, y seré muy famoso, y ganaré mucho dinero. Asrael ataca con día de pago, caen muchas monedas sobre la aldea de los Pitufos, entonces Butch saca a su Mightyena y a su Hinmonthop, entonces Gargamel dijo:

.- Por que los ayudas, por tu signo me doy cuenta de que eres del Team Rocket, imagínate lo famoso que nos haríamos si es que presentamos a estos pequeños Pokemon parlanchines, además tu jefe te puede recompensar con algo.

.- Tienes razón, tu y tu Persian no podrán con estos azulitos, así que te ayudaré, de seguro el Súbdito de Giovanni va a preferir un Pokemon raro que un chupete, los Pitufois utilizaron piedras y las lanzaron con catapultas a Gargamel y a Butch para que se alejaran y lo consiguieron, pero Butch se fue con un Pitufo en sus manos, perdón, con una Pitufa.

Es el primero de los cuatro que no llega volando donde estaba Todd, y le dice:

.- No traje el chupete, pero le traje un nuevo tipo de Pokemon, y se lo muestra.- Todos quedan asombrados por el descubrimiento de Butch, pero Todd, le da un coscorrón y le dice:

.- Estupido, esto no es un nuevo Pokemon, esta es Pitufina ¿Qué acaso nunca viste los Pitufos?

.- Ah de veras, esa era la canción que estaba cantando.- dijo Butch .- Esos mnalditos mocosos azules me engañaron.- Pitufina se fue corriendo a su aldea.

Ash, en ciudad Petalburgo le decía a May:

.- ¿Habrá llegado el avión a Ciudad verde? Espero que mi mamá y Misty lean las cartas que les mandé

May mira su reloj y responde:

.- Por la hors que es, en estos momentos el avión debe estar cruzando el Bosque Verde.

En el bosque verde Todd mira hacia arriba y pasa un avión, de él cae algo, Todd extiende sus manos y atrapa lo que estaba cayendo, era un chupete, Todd les dijo:

.- Ven que no era tan difícil conseguir un chupete

.- ¿Y para que querías el chupete, señor?.- dijo el grandioso Akiyoshi

.- Para sacarle una foto, es que no tengo ninguna foto de un pokemon con chupete.

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

Richie mientras tanto, seguía esperando a la quinta hermana Eevee, y una escucha lo siguiente:

.- Ash, por fin te encuentro, sabes había un Ditto que se transformó en ti y te estab...- Richie se da vuelta.- Ah eras tú, pensé que era el verdadero Ash.- reapareció la chica de los Dittos, Duplica.

.- Hola Duplica, oye, entiende que no soy un Ditto, yo y Ash solo nos parecemos

.- si, si, seguro (Ah, si tu, Andale! Dirían los mexicanos en este caso :P)

**Y eso es todo por ahora, quiero agradecerle a una fiel lectora, Sakuritah, gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias a los demás también, manden reviews, muchísimos por favor **


	12. Chapter 12

Después de que Todd diera la gran misión de obtener un chupete, Richie llega a Ciudad Azulona, preparándose para el duelo que va a tener con Ash antes de que comience la liga Hoenn (planea esperarlo allá)

**Hola a todos, he estado retrasado con subir los capis ya que hay un problema con mi PC, pero parece que ya se solucionó . Espero que les guste este capitulo se titula "Richie Rock Star".**

**XII: Richie Rock Star**

Richie se reencontró con Duplica y con Koga, como no sabía que hacer mientras esperaba el comienzo de la liga Hoenn, Koga miraba sospechosamente a Richie desde su regreso.

.- Richie, ven quiero hablar contigo.- dijo el ex lider de gimnasio y reciente integrante de la elite four.

Koga y Richie se dirigen hasta el patio de la pensión en donde están ahora:

.- Richie se que tu no eres un Ditto.

.- por fin alguien que me cree.- dijo el joven entrenador

.- Se que eres un ninja que uso el hengen (transformación) y no se lo que quieres hacer pero se que no es nada malo asi que te apoyaré

.- Bueno, yo no... (Recuerden que "" es para decir los pensamientos de los personajes) "bueno aunque le diga que no soy ninja no me va a creer así que mejor no le digo nada" quiero hacer nada malo, soy niño bueno .

Richie entonces sale a pasear por pueblo lavanda, cuando un concierto de rockeros estaba a punto de comenzar, entonces el sale a ver y escucha que unos hombres dicen mirando hacia el:

.- Ese chico es perfecto, vamos ya no hay tiempo.- toman a Richie y lo lanzan al escenario.

El animador dice:

.- AHORA CON USTEDES EL GRUPO... oye chico como te llamas? (le dijo a Richie en voz baja)

.- Richie señor

.- EL GRUPO DE RICHIE ROCK STAR

Richie se encontraba de repente en frente de aproximadamente 20000 personas, entre ellos Duplica y Koga y empiezan a sonar guitarras eléctricas y una batería y otros instrumentos que Richie no podía diferenciar ya que no le gusta la música, entonces Richie no sabe que hacer agarra el micrófono y comienza a cantar:

CABALLITO BLANCO LLEVAME DE AKI

LLEVAME A MI TIERRA DONDE YO NACÍ o.oU

Richie se vuelve rojo había hecho el ridículo, pero de pronto comienza a escuchar:

LLEVAME A MI PUEBLO DONDE YO NACI

TENGO TENGO TENGO TU NO TIENES NADA...

Y así Richie se entusiasma y comienza a cantar mas temas así, hasta que su entusiasmo es tal que comienza a crear una canción la cual titula

"LOCOS AMIGOS"

BROCK, BROCK, EL CALIENTE CHICO QUE SALE POR EL PUEBLO EN BUSCA DE QUE ALGUNA CHICA LO TOME EN CUENTA YA ESTA APUNTO DE AGARRARSE A MISTY CON SU DESESPERACIÓN, PERO AAAAAAAASSH, ASH , ASH KETCHUM SALE EN CAMINO DE LA CONQUISTA DE MISTY, MISTY SOLO KIERE A ASH, PERO BROCK NO SE RENDIRAAAAAA.

DE PRONTO APARECIO UN CHICO LLAMADO TRACEY QUE PROVOCO LA IRA DE AMBOS VARONES, ESTE CHICO AL PARECER CONQUIDTA EL CORAZOOOON DE MISTYYYYY.

YO SOOOOOY RICHIE, AMIGO DE ESTOS CHICOOOOOS

YOP SOOOOOY RICHIE, AMIGO DE ESTOS CHICOOOOOS

Pese a que la canción no tenia mucho de rockero, Richie sale como un verdadero ídolo aquella vez.

Las entrevistas llegaron al instante, Mary y otros periodistas se peleaban por tener unas palabras del nuevo ídolo, mientras en la región Hoenn, Ash veía esto por la televisión y decía:

" Richie aun me recuerda o/o, pero porque estoy así, debe ser por que misty ahora esta lejos y creo que me gusta cualquiera, Richie es un hombre, yo amo a Misty, por qué nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella, soy un verdadero tonto, y quizás tenga razón Richie en su canción, ahora Tracey puede estar con misty y..."

Ash abandona a may, max y brock y toma un barco a ciudad carmín.

En el pueblo lavanda Richie comienza a firmar autógrafos y a hacer su gran vida de rock star, en la cual estaría poco tiempo, ya que solo lo hace para ganar dinero lo suficiente para continuar su viaje. Todd, ahora miembro del Team Rocket escucha sobre esto en la televisión y se dirige donde Richie, ya que al parecer el sabe donde está Ash. Todd abandona su viaje al puerto carmín y se desvía para llegar al pueblo Lavanda.

Otro concierto de Richie está a punto de tocar, en este asiste una vieja amiga, Misty. Richie canta como nunca lo había hecho, era el ídolo de toda la región Kanto, en tan sólo 2 semanas de vida como Rockero. Richie recibía constantes propuestas para ser integrante de Rolling Stone, U-2, Larc en ciel y hasta los prisioneros (o.oU). Esta vez el concierto se llenó de conocidos, ya que cuando estaba terminando ve que llega Ash. En este momento Richie decide dedicar una canción a Brock, una canción que decía así:

Un hombre fiel es lo que yo quiero ser

A una sola mujer pertenecer

Pero tengo que ser sincero

Pues dos chicas son para mi.

Jenny o Jenny (jenny joy jenny joy)

Joy o Joy (Joy jenny Joy Jenny)

Agente Jenny….

Ash y Misty (que estaban separados en el público) sonreían al escuchar esta canción. Por alguna razón, a Todd también le causaba gracia la canción, pero no recordaba por qué. Al terminar, Richie se va acercando a Ash, pero Misty y Todd se acercan a Richie. Primero se acerca Misty que lo saluda lo abraza y le da ciertos besos en la mejilla, Ash mira esto de lejos y confunde los besos en la mejilla, la distancia había hecho parecer que fueron en la boca, Ash se enfada y saca a su Grovyle, pero luego lo hace regresar, el no tenía ninguna relación amorosa con Misty y no tenía derecho a colocarse celoso. Ash se da la vuelta, pero escucha la voz de su "ex - amigo".

.- Ash, ven, acércate.

Ash se dirige a aquel lugar en dónde estaban Misty y Richie, Misty se acerca a saludar a Ash, pero este le esquiva la cara. Misty queda sorprendida y le dice:

.- Pero que te pasa tonto, por qué me esquivas

.- Disculpa, no quería molestarlos.- sale corriendo.

Mientras corría lo agarra Misty:

.- Pero Ash que pasa, por que estas así

.- Los vi besándose, tu me gustas mucho Misty, pero se que soy un niño, te deseo lo mejor con Richie.

.- Tonto, yo y Richie solo nos besamos en la mejilla.

.- Mentirosa.

Misty lo agarra y le da un beso. Richie llega y saluda a Ash (Ash y Misty ya habían terminado de besarse), comienzan a hablar y Ash comienza a disculparse, Richie comienza a hablarle de la injusticia que le había parecido injusto el triunfo en la liga Añil y que quiere la revancha. Ash acepta, pero de repente se escuchan los siguientes lemas.

.- Para infectar el mundo con nuestra devastación

.- Para destruir los pueblos de cada nación

.- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

.- Para extender nuestra ira por el espacio exterior

CASSIDY/ y como no el guapísimo BUTCH

.- El equipo Rocket recorriendo la Tierra día y noche

.- Ay mama que yo no fui, yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Para aniquilar al mundo con nuestra devastación

Para destruir los pueblo de cada nación

Para exterminar los bienes como la verdad y el amor

Para extender nuestro imperio por el universo

SENKO

OOKIDO SHIGERU

El equipo Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz, ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar

Sandssssssslash.

.- Ummm, que tu no te llamas Akiyoshi y no Ookido Shigeru.- dijo Cassidy

.- pues, si.

.- Ey ustedes son Cassidy y Butchuwulufer.- dijeron a coro Ash y Misty

.- Pues que soy Buuuuuutch 0 .

Los dos Team Rocket se llevaron a Ash sin ni siquiera luchar, se lo llevaron, lo raptaron y tiraron una bomba de humo. Luego desaparecieron. Misty comenzó a desesperarse buscando a Ash, pero ya estaban lejos.

Luego Casey, Duplica y Koga fueron a ver a Richie (ellos estaban en el público), Casey dijo que el no era Ash que era un estafador, Koga se dio cuenta que el no era un Ninja ya que Ash y Richie se conocían, mientras que Duplica e decepcionó al saber que Richie no era un Ditto, pero por otra se encontentó ya que eso significa que el no es un Pokemon si no que un humano...

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Ash, sin nada de éxito...

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Ash? ¿podrán luchar algún día Ash y Richie? Hasta la próxima )**


End file.
